godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Six
The Six, also known as The Human Culture Organization, are a group of people who are the highest level masters of their own fighting styles. The group was founded by Kim Oong-Nyuh. Background Known for being the highest level masters of their own styles, The Six seem to be a special (and secret?) group that would be hired to do certain difficult tasks. They only answer to the President and are rumored to be given enormous sums of money. Park Mu-Bong previously acted as the coordinator of The Six. Otherwise, they all lived their own lives doing their own thing. They would gather every ten years to fight among themselves to get the title of "Special Human" (aka the "best fighter"). 17 years ago, The Six were hired to retrieve Jin Tae-Jin but failed to do so, losing the fight against him. Those who wanted Tae-Jin wanted some answers as to what happened in the infiltration to North Korea as he was the only survivor from the 500 men that were sent. Screenshot_2019-01-12-12-48-07-35.png|Former Members Six versus Tae-Jin.png|The Six vs Jin Tae Jin Plot The Six had not gathered for a long time until recent events have beckoned their call. Having heard that Jin Tae-Jin was captured by Nox, Mu-Bong had requested the gathering of all the Six. Only five had managed to receive the message. When Nox then infiltrated the GOH Tournament to get the Key and Taek Jae-Kal, they had to prevent Sang Man-Duk from teleporting away with Jae-Kal. Unfortunately, this resulted in Man-Duk fighting back with his powerful attacks and eventually summoning a Nephilim. Unable to properly fend off the attacks and the god, this resulted in Jeon Jae-San using all of his power to teleport the Seoul population, while subsequently creating an alchemic bomb (from missiles fired from America) and summoning a meteor to to attack the Nephilim. This caused all of Seoul to be destroyed. Kim Oong-Nyuh was eventually found sleeping in a cave underneath the stadium, and with her powers was able to restore some of the damage and heal the injured for Jin Mo-Ri's wish (after he had beaten Jae-Kal and recovered his Monkey King powers). Unfortunately, Nox uses this moment to help the Seoul population, giving them a positive image. They use this now newfound social power to blame all the problems toward Mu-Bong and his Judges, the main characters and the rest of the players. The remaining Six, except Na Bong-Chim, unite with Mu-Bong's group, to fight against Nox and the King. In this battle Kim Oong-Nyuh dies from the rebound of the Limiter Removal, done to her by Mori Hui, in order to open a portal to Jin Mo-Ri. Later when Ultio R summons the gods of the First Heavenly Realm Seo Han-Ryang attacks Jupiter and is killed. Na Bong-Chim also arrives to help in the fight against the gods. The Gods are finally defeated by the arrival of Jin Mo-Ri. Bong-Chim also dies, because of the injuries he gained, from fighting Odin. This leaves the Six with only two remaining members, Park Mu-Bong and Kim Doo-Shik. 17 years later in the future, The Six is now consist of Judge O, Park Il-Pyo, Lee Soo-Jin, Han Dae-Wi, Yu Mi-Ra, and Judge Q. Kim Doo-Shik lost against Judge Q while Park Mu-Jin is weaker than he used to be. Members Gallery References Navigation Category:The Six Category:Characters